Video consumers today have many options of available content. Customers of cable multiple systems operators (MSOs), telephone companies (telcos), and satellite video providers may typically be provided with hundreds of channels of linear content and thousands of pre-recorded “on-demand” movies and television shows to watch. Simply choosing what to watch has become a chore for many people, and the refrain of “hundreds of channels but nothing to watch” is commonly heard in news articles. Various video service providers have attempted deploying recommendation engines which either assemble lists of shows that the service providers think a particular user might like or service providers may mark items in an on-screen guide to show content items that might be of particular interest. Although these systems may help viewers to an extent, they may still be directed to content that the user may already have experienced, leading to monotonous viewing.